U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,540 discloses a vortex induced vibration suppressor and method. The apparatus includes a body that is a flexible member of a polymeric (eg. polyurethane) construction. A plurality of helical vanes on the body extend longitudinally along and helically about the body. A longitudinal slot enables the body to be spread apart for placing the body upon a riser, pipe or pipeline. Adhesive and/or bolted connections optionally enable the body to be secured to the pipe, pipeline or riser. U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,540 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,734 discloses a partial helical strake system and method for suppressing vortex-induced-vibration of a substantially cylindrical marine element, the strake system having a base connected to the cylindrical marine element and an array of helical strakes projecting from the base for about half or less of the circumference of the cylindrical marine element. U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,734 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,672 discloses an ultrashort fairing for suppressing vortex-induced vibration in substantially cylindrical marine elements. The ultrashort falling has a leading edge substantially defined by the circular profile of the marine element for a distance following at least about 270 degrees thereabout and a pair of shaped sides departing from the circular profile of the marine riser and converging at a trailing edge. The ultrashort fairing has dimensions of thickness and chord length such that the chord to thickness ratio is between about 1.20 and 1.10. U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,672 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is illustrated system 100. X axis 102, Y axis 104, and Z axis 106 are all defined. System 100 includes vessel 110 floating in water 112. Cylindrical structure 114 is connected to vessel 110, and cylindrical structure 114 goes to bottom 116 of water 112. Current 118a, 118b, and 118c are all traveling in the X direction, and encounter cylindrical structure 114. Vortexes 120a, 120b, and 120c are caused by the interaction of currents 118a-118c with cylindrical structure 114. Vortex induced vibrations (VIV) 122a, 122b, and 122c are caused by interaction of currents 118a-118c with cylindrical structure 114.
There is a need in the art for systems and/or methods to optimize VIV of structures exposed to a current or wind.